1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable vises of the type which may be removably clamped to the free edge of a tabletop, and especially to fly-tying vises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In fly-tying vises it is desirable to provide a means for rotating the vise jaws about their longitudinal axis for adjusting the rotational position of the fly-tying hook or for winding thread onto the hook. In the past, vises with this feature have required two separate adjustments, one to open and close the jaws and another to rotate the jaws. This has resulted in complicated vises which are slow and cumbersome to use.
Additionally, the table-clamp portions of known fly-tying vises are not rapidly and efficiently adjustable to workbenches of widely varying thicknesses and have very limited openings of one and one-quarter inches or less, thus rendering them unsuitable for attachment to thick tabletops.
Also, most known vises do not enable the hook to be swiveled in a vertical arc about a horizontal axis.
In addition, known vises are usually incapable of holding hooks of different sizes throughout the entire range of hook sizes usually desired by the fly-tier.
In summary, prior fly-tying vises have either had too few adjustments to enable the fly-tier to do an efficient job during all phases of the fly-tying process, or necessary adjustments have been embodied in unduly complex mechanisms and have been very slow, cumbersome and difficult to make.